Sonic vs Sonic.EXE
Description season one, episode one. the fastest thing alive takes on his demonic counterpart in a brutal battle to the bitter end. intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RULES NO REASEARCH JUST BLOODSHED!!! the battle (blood hill zone) Rouge the bat ran, multiple flickies running with her, she ran into the bloodier green hill zone and gasped. Dead bodies lay everywhere, blood was in the water and the plants where dead. suddenly, everything went black and when rouge could see again, the flickies where dead. Rouge stepped back, bumping into what looked like sonic. Rouge: SONIC, YOUR OKAY!! Rouge wasted no time hugging her blue friend, only to look up and realize her mistake. Sonic had black eyes with red pupils, blood dripped from his eyes and gloves, and he had fangs and claws. Rouge backed away from sonic.EXE, as the real sonic boosted up behind rouge and jumping into the air. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! Sonic flew down and kicked Exe in the face, sending his demon counterpart back. Sonic turned around and looked at rouge and nodded, rouge quickly running off and sonic turned back around to face his foe. EXE growled and got up, rushing at sonic and swinging his claws at the blue hedgehog. Sonic stepped back, dodging the attacks and punching EXE, ending him into a wall. Sonic wasted no time and spin-dashed into EXE. EXE looked up and caught Sonic's spin-dash, kicking the blue blur away and flying up to him, pulling off a damaging combo of claw strikes. Sonic jumped back, holding the green chaos emerald. EXE: Wh-A CHAOS EMERALD!! You best gimme that emerald hedgehog. Sonic: Or what? You kill me? You haven't really done a good job at that so far. CHAOS CONTROL! The emerald glowed, and sonic vanished in a flash of light. EXE looked around, trying to find sonic Sonic: TAKE THIS! Sonic ran up behind EXE and punched him in the head, then teleporting away with chaos control. EXE turned around only to be hit in the head again. EXE turned to face sonic, only for time to slow to a crawl. Sonic walked forward, smirking. Sonic: Gotta love chaos control, don't ya? Sonic repeatedly punched and kicked EXE in the face, gut, chest, and groin, finishing off with several homing attacks. EXE growled and punched sonic, then picking the blue blur up and slam him into the ground a few times. EXE then slashed sonic with his claws over and over, finishing by stabbing sonic in the chest. Sonic fell over, dropping the yellow chaos emerald. EXE walked over and picked it up, and started walking away. EXE: I AM- The demon was cut off, as the chaos emerald had exploded in EXE's face. EXE turned around and gasped, because sonic was still standing, smirking. EXE: A exploding fake chaos emerald, clever. Sonic: Thanks, well...NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!!! All seven chaos emeralds flashed around sonic, the blue hedgehog's quills turned golden, his eyes going from green to red, and his head spikes standing up. he had turned into super sonic. before EXE could say a word super sonic slammed his fist into EXE's gut, then kicked him into the air. Faster than the speed of light, super sonic flew above EXE, then spin-dashed downwards. The force of the spin-dash completely obliterated EXE's body, killing the demonic hedgehog. Super sonic landed, and smirked. Super sonic: Too easy, peace of cake. THE WINNER IS: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! Category:Scythe Watch Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:Adopted DBX fights